


The Spouse Will Return

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ailicec is worried about her spouse as he protects King Kooh from various enemies. Her smile disappears the minute Repsaj returns from a battle. That's when Ailicec's eyes widen in horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spouse Will Return

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’King Kooh is always armed, Repsaj. You don’t have to protect him this instant. Remain with me in our chamber. Hold me,’’ Ailicec said. She saw a frown on Repsaj’s face. Ailicec embraced him. ‘’Please don’t abandon me.’’

‘’There are multiple enemies recently,’’ Repsaj said. He smiled and kissed Ailicec’s face. He parted her arms so that she released him. ‘’I’ll return.’’ Repsaj watched as tears formed in Ailicec’s eyes. ‘’Are you also worried about King Kooh’s cobra slithering out of the chamber again?’’

Ailicec nodded. ‘’King Kooh won’t be present to return the snake to his chamber if he battles enemies.’’

‘’You’ll be fine,’’ Repsaj said to Ailicec. He looked back. Repsaj viewed King Kooh standing by the chamber. He kissed Ailicec again. ‘’I’ll return.’’ Repsaj approached King Kooh and left with him.

A tear ran down Ailicec’s face. *I always wonder if one of King Kooh’s enemies will end my spouse’s life.* Ailicec sat on her bed and frowned.

Two hours later, Repsaj entered his chamber. Another smile formed on his face. ‘’I returned to you, Ailicec,’’ he said.

Ailicec smiled as tears streamed down her face. ‘’King Kooh is still battling enemies?’’ Ailicec viewed Repsaj nodding. ‘’Remain with me.’’

Ailicec looked ahead before she gasped. She shook her head in disbelief. She stepped back. Ailicec watched as Repsaj frowned another time.

‘’You know I’m a spirit now, Ailicec? It’s true. One of King Kooh’s enemies stabbed me two hours ago. I don’t wish to frighten you any longer. I won’t be with you another time.’’ Repsaj vanished.

Ailicec focused on the actual reason why she was frightened. She trembled as she viewed King Kooh’s cobra in her chamber.

 

The End


End file.
